


Grab a Leopard by the Toe

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Boob job, CEO AU, Crossdressing, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Cum Play, DONT GET CAUGHT, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom then Sub Leo, Dont get in his way, Dubious Consent, Egg vibrators, Leo is a tease, Leo is a very proud slut, Leo wears anything tho so, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Chains, Nipple peircings, Obsessive Behavior, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Sadism, Slutty Secretary Leo, Sub then dom Jubatu, anons lives get ruined and leo gives no fucks, collaring, dub con, ecto boobs, ecto cock, ecto everything, exhibition, he wont care what happens to you, inappropriate uses of magic, leo is a secret masochist, nipple torture?, pain play, undertale ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: If he hollars he a hoThe ceo au in which Leo earns himself a suger daddy and gets so much more and Juju has no idea whats going on but Leo is his now





	Grab a Leopard by the Toe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonesaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesaws/gifts).



> Leo is my oc and Jubatu belongs to my bestest buddy Salem tumblr here https://bonesaws-and-dust.tumblr.com/

Leo sighs as he fans himself, this summer seems to be the hottest yet and the furry feline was not happy at all with all the heat and humidity. As miserable as the heat makes him, Leo can think of a reason to like it somewhat and that reason is skimpy clothes. No one blinks twice if he goes around practically naked yet at the same time he avoids customers because he can’t deal with getting hot and bothered, risking overheating himself in the process, all over a few g. There is a pout on the snow leopard hybrid’s face as he looks over actual jobs in the paper he snatched from a café. Out of all the options in there the most appealing is the secretary one, a few hand jobs and a blowjob or two can insure him a cushy job with the naive son of the CEO. Leo groans as he stands up and stretches he better get dressed if he wants to be there early enough to seduce his way into the job.

One blowjob later Leo exits the cab and stares up the towering building that will potentially be his amazingly air conditioned home for the summer. He saunters into the bathroom to check on his outfit and purrs at how his dangerously low neckline threatens to expose his large breasts, Leo twists at the waist and inspects his rear end with a smug smirk his ass is barely covered by the fabric his tail is the only thing that’s keeping his privates exposed. Now that thought gave Leo a thrill, he knows he’s an exhibitionist and he’s proud of it but a boring desk job needs some kind of fun. The only other clothing he wears is heels specially made for his feline like feet and a pair of almost sheer thigh highs being held up by a pair of garters, he quite likes the feel of them on his bone and his ecto. When he is finally done admiring himself he saunters out of the bathroom and up to the front desk where a flustered male receptionist is busy drooling over his tits for a good ten minutes before sending him up the elevator and into the room with the chairman who is in charge of the hiring process. “Have a seat sir, and may I say that you are beautiful.” Leo purrs as he purposely brushes against the man and into the other chair, making sure to slowly cross his legs. “Thank you for the complement Chairman Anon!” The charm is dialed all the way up as he makes big, begging eyes at the Chairman. “If I may speak freely sir, I will do anything, and I do mean anything for this job.” Leo’s eyelights are purposely looking down at where the chairman’s crotch would be and licking his teeth. “I am very dedicated and it would be my pleasure to help this company reach peak performance.” The chairman is grinning and makes his way to Leo, caging in the busty male with his arms and licking their lips. “I need to see if you will…fit, this company first and then I will assign you a job fitting of your skills.” Leo chuckles and wraps his legs around the chairman’s waist and exposing the magic that his skirt barely hid and showing off the fact his multicolored magic was wet with arousal. “I can fit in quite well sir, perhaps a demonstration of skills?”

The sound of a pair of hands fumbling with a belt echoes in the near silent room as Leo idly strokes his fingers along his puffy, wet lips. “No need to rush sir, after all the next meeting is in the afternoon right~” The hybrid is purring as the chairman finally frees his member only to freeze in surprise as the door come flying open. “Chairman Anon I have a matter that needs your-HOW COULD YOU!” The newcomer is across the room in seconds kicking the chairman in the stomach and sending him into the wall with a loud thud. Leo pouts as he watches his meal ticket get kicked but an idea quickly comes to mind as the skeleton looks at him. “Are you ok, my name is Jubatu and I’m the CEO’s son. I’m so sorry this happened to you!” It wasn’t hard to force tears into his sockets or a tremble in his frame. “H-he said if I didn’t do things with him I would never find a job again and then h-he made me take a pill that made me feel so hot and it burns!” One arm covers his face in mock shame as he slowly grinds against the other letting out fake sobs and whimpers of arousal. The smirk on Leo’s face was absolutely feral as Jubatu steps closer to offer a comforting hug. “Oh stars, you poor thing.” Leo mewls in pleasure as he pulls himself to lean on Jubatu and bury his face in the others neck. “I’m so hot, Juju, it feels like I am dying!” As he groans into the other’s neck Leo notices the heavy flush, sweating, and the tail swaying in arousal. ‘He is a cheetah, and a handsome one as well,’ Leo is thinking to himself as he shifts his body to grind his soaking arousal on the others leg. “I-I know you can’t control your actions but I can’t really let you do this and I don’t want to take advantage of you in your less than consenting state. U-uhm.” The cheetah hybrid gulps in embarrassment as well as arousal as he subtly tries to push Leo away without hurting him. “Once we get him arrested for his horrible actions I want to hire you as my personal secretary, and it will have full benefits and everything. It’s not much considering this traumatic event but it’s the least I could do for you.” With that Jubatu drags Leo to his personal bathroom. “Please wash up here and help yourself to anything here, I am calling my driver to get you something else to wear so the police can get your statement.” 

As endearing as Jubatu’s mothering is Leo is intent on teasing the other just a bit more and clutches the other harder so he can’t escape just yet. “I’m so close Juju please just let me-“Leo lets out a loud moan and arches his back as his fingers finally slip within himself with a loud squelch. The other is watching transfixed as Leo’s fingers slide deep within the magic. Now that he had a captive audience Leo sits on top of the toilet in the bathroom and draws his legs up so Jubatu can see everything perfectly, including how wet his thigh highs are from Leo’s own arousal. “Hold me please Juju, I don’t want to be alone.” The cheetah caves and steps closer, wrapping his arms around Leo’s shoulders, watching as the leopard pleasures himself and panting in arousal. “I- your magic is…beautiful.” Leo smiles with pleasure hazed eye lights and arches his back while letting out a loud moaning mewl as he squirts around his fingers and onto Jubatu’s dress shirt before going boneless. “Thank you.” He slumps back into the other purring as he basks in the post orgasm haze. “I look forward to working with you sir~”


End file.
